Thomas/Spongebob Squarepants (Thomas Square Engine) (Made By Daniel Pineda)
Cast *Thomas as Spongebob Squarepants - (Thomas and Spongebob Squarepants are both the main characters) *Bertie as Gary - (Bertie and Gary are both small and friends with Thomas and Spongebob Squarepants) *Percy as Patrick Star - (Percy and Patrick Star are both named begins with the letter 'P' and best friends to Thomas and Spongebob Squarepants) *James as Squidward Tentacles - (James and Squidward Tentacles are both vain, grumpy, snobby, rude, and mean) *Emily as Sandy Cheeks - (Emily and Sandy Cheeks are both the main females) *Henry as Mr. Eugene H. Krabs - (Henry and Mr. Eugene H. Krabs are both arrogant) *Diesel as Sheldon J. Plankton - (Diesel and Sheldon J. Plankton are both the main villains and have an "L" on their names) *Mavis as Karen - (Mavis met Diesel in her debut and they both have an "A" on the middle) *Elizabeth as Mrs. Puff - (Elizabeth and Mrs. Puff are both bossy and stubborn) *Molly as Pearl Krabs - (Molly and Pearl Krabs are both big, strong, and daughters of Henry and Mr. Eugene H. Krabs) *Gordon as Larry the Lobster - (Gordon and Larry the Lobster are both big, strong, and proud) *Toby as Tom - (Toby and Tom are both have names starting with 'To') *Spencer as King Neptune - (Spencer and King Neptune are both arrogant, selfish, and mean) *Daisy as Queen Amphitrite - (Daisy and Queen Amphitrite are both married to Spencer and King Neptune) *Donald and Douglas as Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy - (Donald and Douglas are twins, just like Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy are) *Arry and Bert as Man Ray and Dirty Bubble - (Arry and Bert are twins, just like Man Ray and Dirty Bubble are) *Edward as Fred - (Edward and Fred are both ends with the letter 'D') *Stanley as Stanley S. Squarepants - (Stanley and Stanley S. Squarepants are both share the same names) *George as The Flying Dutchman - (George and The Flying Dutchman are both wear green and evil) *Duck as Harold Squarepants - (Duck and Harold Squarepants are both western) *Flora as Margaret Squarepants - (Margaret Squarepants' voice suits Flora) *Doc (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Purple Doctorfish - (Doc and Purple Doctorfish are both doctors) *Duke as Old Man Jenkins - (Duke and Old Man Jenkins are both old) *Smudger as Kevin the Sea Cucumber - (Smudger and Kevin the Sea Cucumber are both wear green and evil) *Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Princess Mindy *Sixteen (from RWS) as Triton *Silver Fish (from Porky's Railroad/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Dennis *Jebediah (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Grandpa Squarepants *Henrietta as Grandma Squarepants *Oliver as Scooter - (Oliver and Scooter are both western) *D261 as Flats the Flounder - (D261 and Flats the Flounder are both wear green and evil) *Dennis as Flats' Dad *Duncan as Squilliam Fancyson - (Duncan and Squilliam Fancyson are both stubborn) *Old Slow Coach as Nancy Suzy Fish *BoCo as Bubble Buddy - (BoCo and Bubble Buddy are both named begins with the letter 'B') *Sir Handel as Bubble Bass - (Sir Handel was rude in Season 4) *Jack as Jack Kahuna Laguna - (Jack and Jack Kahuna Laguna are both share the same names) *OJ (from TUGS) as Lord Royal Highness *Murdoch as Dr. Gill Gilliam - (Murdoch and Dr. Gill Gilliam are both wear orange) *Isobella as Betsy Krabs *Hector as Blackjack Squarepants *Caroline as Mrs. Grisstelpuss *Rosie as Margie Star *Fergus as Herb Star *Lorna and Laura (from T&F/TMS) as Marty and Janet *Captain Horatio McCallister (from The Simpsons) as Patchy the Pirate *Parrot (from Home Alone) as Potty the Parrot *Derek as Lenny Gallery ThomasandGordon26.png|Thomas as Spongebob Squarepants Bertie the Bus.jpg|Bertie as Gary Thomas,PercyandthePostTrain53.png|Percy as Patrick Star TroublesomeTrucks(episode)36.png|James as Squidward Tentacles Emily'sAdventure23.png|Emily as Sandy Cheeks 950DF41E-FCE2-4ED9-9911-251B225E47B0.jpeg|Henry as Mr. Eugene H. Krabs PopGoestheDiesel3.png|Diesel as Sheldon J. Plankton Mavis68.jpg|Mavis as Karen ElizabeththeVintageLorry39.jpg|Elizabeth as Mrs. Puff Molly the Yellow Engine.png|Molly as Pearl Krabs C7B3B963-1F5B-46FF-B2B6-02FD60108E7D.jpeg|Gordon as Larry the Lobster Toby'sAfternoonOff19.png|Toby as Tom GordonandSpencer45.png|Spencer as King Neptune Daisy(episode)21.png|Daisy as Queen Amphitrite Donald and Douglas.png|Donald and Douglas as Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy Iron Arry and Iron Bert.png|Arry and Bert as Man Ray and Dirty Bubble EdwardandGordon51.png|Edward as Fred Stanley.jpg|Stanley as Stanley S. Squarepants GoodByeGeorge!4.png|George as The Flying Dutchman DuckTakesCharge47.png|Duck as Harold Squarepants Flora the Tram Engine.jpg|Flora as Margaret Squarepants Doc.png|Doc as Purple Doctorfish Granpuff.jpg|Duke as Old Man Jenkins Granpuff39.png|Smudger as Kevin the Seacucumber Tillie-TheLittleEngineThatCould1991.png|Tillie as Princess Mindy SixteenRWS.png|Sixteen as Triton Porkysrailroad4.5.png|Silver Fish as Dennis Jebediah.png|Jebediah as Grandpa Squarepants HenriettaCGIpromo.png|Henrietta as Grandma Squarepants Oliver'sFind64.png|Oliver as Scooter BowledOut12.png|D261 as Flats the Flounder Dennis the Lazy Gray Diesel.png|Dennis as Flats' Dad MrDuncanGetsSpooked25.png|Duncan as Squilliam Fancyson Thomas,PercyandOldSlowCoach13.png|Old Slow Coach as Nancy Suzy Fish OneGoodTurn17.png|BoCo as Bubble Buddy Granpuff13.png|Sir Handel as Bubble Bass Jack.jpg|Jack as Jack Kahuna Laguna Old Jones.jpg|OJ as Lord Royal Highness Murdoch.jpg|Murdoch as Dr. Gill Gilliam Category:Daniel Pineda